The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a first fitting part; a second fitting part that is rotatable relative to the first fitting part; a ring which holds the two fitting parts together in the axial direction and whose contact surface with the first fitting part defines a baseline; and a first adapter, wherein the first fitting part, the ring and the first adapter are firmly connected to one another by at least one common weld seam extending in their material.
A fitting of the type described above is known from DE 101 05 282 A1, which discloses that the fitting is provided as an inclination adjuster for the backrest of a motor vehicle seat. The first fitting part is pressed into the ring, and the ring reaches over the second fitting part. A weld seam is applied through the first adapter and extends along the base line, simultaneously connecting the first fitting part, the ring and the first adapter. The fitting is attached to the structure of the vehicle seat during final assembly by means of the adapters, which are adapted for being attached to the structure of the vehicle seat.